Inapropiado
by angelalegna
Summary: Es el día de la boda entre Roy y Riza, pero una conversación que Riza tuvo con el Fürer Bradley algún tiempo atrás la está haciendo vacilar. Manga Spoilers entre ellos la conversación entre Riza y Bradley del capítulo 80. Historia no apta para diabéticos


No era lo apropiado, definitivamente debió haberlo hecho antes y no en éste momento, pero tarde es mejor que nunca así que reuniendo todo su coraje Riza Hawkeye tocó la puerta de su prometido faltando tan solo quince minutos para la ceremonia.

"Estoy por aquí Fullmetal. ¿Arregló lo que le pedí?" preguntó el General Roy Mustang, su voz distorsionada por el eco del baño le indicó a Riza el lugar hacia el que debía dirigirse en la gigantesca Suite. Lo encontró frente al espejo ocupado arreglando la posición del nudo de su corbata con la meticulosa precisión que un técnico en explosivos requiere para desarmar una bomba.

"¡Riza¿Sucedió algo?" Se giró alarmado Roy al tiempo que sus ojos examinaban a Riza en busca de una herida de una salpicadura en el impecable vestido blanco, en el tocado, en los zapatos de tacón, alguna raspadura en la piel de sus hombros que como excepción hoy estaba expuesta ante los ojos de todos.

"No, no ha sucedido nada General," respondió Riza enseguida levantando un poco sus brazos en un gesto defensivo "Quiero decir… necesito hablar contigo, Roy." Tutearse y llamarse por sus primeros nombres todavía eran cosas nuevas para ambos, pero era algo que Riza encontraba particularmente difícil.

"¿Antes de la ceremonia?" Si hacía unos minutos Roy creyó estar nervioso ahora sabía con certeza que hasta ese momento no sabía lo que era estar nervioso. Con un gesto le indicó a Riza el camino hasta la sala de la suite en donde tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá.

Riza necesitó de unas cuantas respiraciones antes de encontrar su voz para comenzar a hablar, "No tienes que… no tiene que casarse conmigo."

Roy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, jamás en toda su vida creyó poder estar tan cerca de realizar todos sus sueños y ahora, a minutos de consumar una de las piezas más importantes sencillamente todo… "¿Estás molesta conmigo¿Fue algo que hice o dije?" Roy repasaba mentalmente cada una de sus acciones desde la fiesta de compromiso y no podía encontrar aquella falla que ameritara el rompimiento que ahora venía a pedir Riza. Trabajar y trabajar sin descanso era lo que había hecho, para poder ganarse una prolongada luna de miel. Pero no por eso había descuidado a Riza quien fuera de los militares desde hacía un par de meses había estado ocupada con los detalles de la boda. Roy había ayudado a localizar a los músicos y había sugerido un par de canciones que estaba seguro eran del gusto de Riza, había escuchado más descripciones de tortas, entremeses, tarjetas, flores y disposiciones para sentarse a la mesa de las que creyó que podían existir. Su despedida de soletero había sido una barbacoa con un par de cervezas con Fullmetal, Al y los muchachos de la oficina, nada de mujeres, ni bailarinas, nadie siquiera se emborrachó realmente y ahora de repente¿Riza ya no deseaba casarse con él?

"No, General. No es eso, es…"

"¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?"

"No," respondió enseguida Riza casi con indignación, luego añadió en un tono más calmado. "General, todo el mundo debería tener derecho a elegir a la persona con la que desea casarse, incluso Bradley tuvo eso, toda su vida era una farsa, cada detalle planificado cuidadosamente por Padre, su posición, sus decisiones. En realidad era una especie de prisionero en su propia vida, cuando me lo dijo no pude entenderle, sonó como algo superfluo e insignificante, pero ahora puedo verlo, se sentía orgulloso de haber podido elegir aunque fuese una sola cosa en su vida y esa había sido su esposa. Creo que en el fondo por eso actuó como actuó, porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su capacidad de elegir y la había elegido a ella y…" Roy ahora se encontraba más perdido que antes. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Bradley con todo esto¿Posibilidad de elegir¿Acaso no se trataba de eso la propuesta de matrimonio, cuando él se arrodilló con una sortija en la mano en casa del General Grumman y le pidió delante de todos los invitados que le concediese el honor de convertirse en su esposa? Tal vez allí había estado el error, había planeado la fiesta por adelantado, Riza era la única que desconocía el motivo de celebración y cuando él se arrodilló ella se sintió acorralada y no pudo decir que no. ¿Pero si había sido así por qué molestarse con todos los detalles de la boda? A menos claro, que realmente no quisiera decepcionarlo, decepcionarlos a todos. Riza parecía expectante, al parecer ahora era su turno de decir algo, algo que convenciera a Riza de casarse con él, algo como... justo en ese momento, Edward Elric entró en la suite, dejando golpearse ruidosamente la puerta principal al entrar.

"Ya es hora de pararse en el altar Mustang, Riza está tan linda que las apuestas de los muchachos dicen que usted no va resistir hasta el final de la recepción para…" tan sólo hasta ese instante Edward se dio cuenta de que Riza estaba en la suite. Por un instante llegó a pensar que Mustang efectivamente no había esperado hasta el final de la recepción, pero los rostros y actitudes corporales de Mustang y Hawkeye distaban mucho de ser los de dos amantes sorprendidos en el acto.

"Esperaré detrás de esa puerta," dijo un aterrorizado Edward señalando la puerta de la sala de la suite. Notando su error aclaró, "y detrás de esa otra. No realmente detrás, detrás. Estaré afuera," aclaró casi tropezándose con la primera puerta.

Una vez que Edward salió de la suite, Roy se levantó del sofá, la interrupción de Edward le había dado tiempo para pensar, para darse cuenta que en realidad no deseaba convencer a Riza de hacer algo que ella no quería hacer, así que dándole la espalda y tratando de mantener el tono de su voz lo más sereno posible le dijo, "así que no deseas casarte conmigo."

"¿Que yo no…? Lo hace sonar como si fuera un capricho mío."

"¿Y no lo es?" En contra de la voluntad de Roy, el tono de su voz definitivamente dejaba entrever el resentimiento amargo que comenzaba a sentir.

"General Mustang lo que estoy tratando de decirle es que no es su obligación casarse conmigo para llegar a ser Presidente de Amestris, estoy segura de que mi abuelo lo apoyará incondicionalmente independientemente de la esposa que elija. Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente si es necesario." Riza se había levantado del sofá.

Roy se giró violentamente. "¿Realmente me ve como un bárbaro de la edad media, comprando su mano por un arreglo político ventajoso?" Estaba furioso.

"Yo sé que la promesa que le hizo a mi abuelo no es la única razón," dijo Riza sosteniendo la fría mirada que le dirigía ahora el General. "Yo sé que usted es un hombre honorable, de palabra y con un corazón de oro dispuesto a servir y a dar su vida por éste país, por eso he dedicado mi vida entera a su protección, también sé que es un hombre práctico. Sé muy bien que si no me considerara digna de su confianza y con las cualidades indispensables no me hubiese pedido que fuese su esposa. Cuando me propuso matrimonio, dijo que me lo debía después de todas las cosas por las que atravesamos juntos en todos los años que tenemos de conocernos." Riza hizo una pausa aquí para dejar que sus palabras penetraran en el General antes de continuar. "Hoy quiero decirle que no me debe nada. Tal vez en éste momento usted no puede vislumbrar otra candidata, pero estoy segura de que esa mujer que pueda hacer hervir su sangre y acelerar los latidos de su corazón existe y que usted más que nadie merece encontrarla." Riza había bajado su mirada con la última frase y se giró en busca de la salida de la habitación.

"Riza. Espera," dijo Roy sujetándola por un brazo, Riza estaba temblando.

"Lo lamento, no pretendía comenzar a llorar aquí," dijo cuando Roy la giró hacia sí.

"Respira. Eso es. Yo te escuché, ahora tú vas a tener la misma cortesía conmigo y vas a escucharme. ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Roy haciendo que Riza volviera a tomar asiento en el sofá, le dio un par de minutos para volver a controlarse sin soltar sus manos, como para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, como para asegurarse a sí mismo de que Riza todavía estaba con él.

"Déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿Quieres dejarme en libertad para que pueda casarme con otra mujer de la que yo esté realmente…¿'enamorado'?"

"Yo sé que alguien racional como usted no cree realmente en el amor, que muy seguramente lo ve como una pérdida de tiempo, si es que llega a creer que existe, pero yo creo en él, yo creo que la pasión es necesaria para sobrellevar las cargas de la vida en pareja, para que el otro no se convierta en un castigo, en un deber más." Riza había estado apretando las manos de Roy entre las suyas y llevándolas contra su pecho mientras hablaba, en cuanto notó lo que había hecho soltó las manos de Roy.

Roy se acurrucó en frente de Riza y reacomodó un mechón que se había desorganizado detrás de la oreja de Riza antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. "Riza, yo he estado enamorado. Enamorarse es una llamarada que viene y va, en ocasiones basta una pequeña chispa para producir un gran incendio y en ocasiones no hay aire suficiente para recordarnos que hubo algo tibio. Créeme que no estoy tomando experiencia de segunda mano cuando te digo que estar enamorado no lo hace a uno necesariamente más feliz, ni más inteligente, ni le suaviza a uno la vida de ninguna forma en la que uno podría hacerlo por sí mismo sin estar enamorado.

La primera vez que me enamoré, ella era una niñita maleducada, temerosa de perder la atención de su padre por culpa de un aparecido. Una niñita que salaba o picaba mis comidas para fastidiarme. Entonces yo no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaba, de porqué los desplantes y groserías de esa chiquilla me obsesionaban, me desquiciaban y aún así yo era incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera resistirlos en silencio.

La segunda vez que me enamoré, ya habían pasado unos cuantos años, yo me había unido a los militares y mi cabeza estaba poblada de grandes sueños de grandeza y poder, pero entonces me encontré en un funeral con una jovencita que me enseñó lo que era la verdadera valentía. 'No tiene que preocuparse por mi Señor Mustang, yo puedo sostenerme por mis propios medios, mi padre me hizo ir a la escuela después de todo,' me dijo, todavía me parece que si cierro los ojos puedo verla, de pie en su diminuto sastre negro, serena sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sabía que ella no tenía la más remota idea de lo que iba a hacer para vivir, pero yo no tuve ninguna duda de que ella no me necesitaba para nada y me sentí devastado.

La tercera vez que me enamoré, fue de una asesina, una con más remordimientos que deseos de vivir. La guerra en Ishval estaba terminando y todos los soldados celebraban y se montaban ebrios en los camiones para regresar a casa, la mayoría de los que conocía me hacían señas y me llamaban héroe, pero entonces divisé a uno de estos soldados empleando su fuerza y su empeño en dar una sepultura a un niño Isvahlí, era una mujer, pero apenas si se notaba debajo del uniforme de guerra, este soldado me llamó monstruo y dijo que había que evitar a toda costa crear más monstruos como yo. Por primera vez me sentí afortunado, finalmente yo y la mujer de la que me enamoraba teníamos un mismo objetivo en común.

Después han venido otras mujeres como una que prepara un té espantosamente amargo y otra que tiene una debilidad por los perros, pero creo que ya se formó una idea de lo que quiero decir.

Yo podría haber elegido decirle que quería casarme con usted por la suavidad de sus pantorrillas, por la cremosidad de su piel, por la promesa de estar entre sus piernas, podría desarmarle como a una muñeca por partes y encontrar en cada una de esas partes algo apetecible de ser acariciado, también pude haberle dicho que quería casarme con usted por su sonrisa, por la calidez de su mirada, por el sabor de sus lágrimas que quizás quería hacerlo porque es leal, responsable, confiable, eficiente… cuando dije al proponerle matrimonio que era lo mínimo que le debía después de todas las cosas por las que atravesamos juntos en todos los años que tenemos de conocernos, de ninguna forma quise implicar que casarme con usted era un trabajo, una obligación. Lo dije porque todas esas cosas por las que atravesamos juntos, usted y yo, tanto las buenas como las malas, son las que hacen que lo que siento por usted sea real y tangible y no un arrebato de lujuria, y no la repetición prestada de los versos de un poeta. Son las que nos hacen más que un eficiente equipo de trabajo.

Yo sé que pude y tal vez debí haberle pedido que se casara conmigo porque estoy enamorado de usted, pero enamorarme de usted, de todas las Hawkeyes que he llegado a conocer me pareció un hecho demasiado cotidiano, demasiado sencillo como para apelar a él en un momento tan importante.

Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar," dijo Roy incorporándose del suelo. "Voy al altar con la esperanza de que la mujer que amo decida casarse conmigo. Si cree en mis palabras, en que lo que acabo de decir aquí es cierto… si quiere casarse conmigo no pienso moverme de ese altar hasta la hora en la que tengamos que entregar el salón. Tome el tiempo que necesite... "

Roy sólo había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos, cuando Riza lo detuvo abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente.

"¿Es un sí acepto?" preguntó Roy, la única respuesta de Riza fue otro beso y luego otro después de ese.

Edward Elric perdió ese día más de 500 Drachmas, efectivamente ese día el General Mustang no pudo esperar hasta el final de la recepción.


End file.
